Raven Starkiller
Character Profile Name Raven Starkiller Faction Rank Sith Knight Affiliation Ancient Sith Empire Starkiller Family The deWinter Family Revata Family Aliases None Age Nineteen Species Genetically altered Human 3/4 Human 1/4 Genetic Mix Height 5'7" Weight 110 lbs Eye Color Ice blue Hair Color Blonde Birthworld Corellia Involvement None yet Children Connor Starkiller Father Alistair Starkiller Mother Neav Revata Siblings Leto Deadwood Ciaran Starkiller Zane Starkiller Masters Shery deWinter Cameron Centurion Students None yet Nightmares and Dreamscapes The eldest of the triplets born to Alistair Starkiller and Neav Revata, Raven and her siblings were born on Corellia after her parents separated prior to their birth. Needless to say because of her parent's separation she felt abandoned by her father and also feels that her mother's chased her daddy off. She does not hold as much against Alistair as she does against Neav. Because of this separation, their father took their brother Zane while she was left with Neav and Ciaran on Corellia. During their early years, Raven became the Alpha female of the triplets. Taking out her anger on them, the flaxen haired beauty began abusing her siblings physically or verbally as often as possible. Zane only come to Corellia once in awhile seeing that he lived with their father on Spira. But she used every chance she got to abuse him. To her her brother and sister are 'in the way.' She was born first and therefore she is the best. Perfect daughter, oh please Yeah that's right Ciaran was the perfect one. Mommy's little girl. Couldn't get any better than that. If there had been a bigger suck up in the house it couldn't be had. Oh my God, she was like a little dog following around that bitch. "Mommy can I get you your lightsaber?" "Mommy, can I learn new powers from you?" Raven could have vomited all over the floor. Why Daddy didn't take Zane and Raven and leave the pathetic middle mongrel it was beyond her. If there was a term "Daughter of a bitch", it would have been Ciaran Starkiller. But no. Son of a Bitch was reserved for that little bastard Zane. Lord, it was disgusting.Should have put a dog bone in her mouth to shut her up. And what did she run herserself ragged all around the mansion for? Nothing! That bitch still loved Zane more. It showed when that little fucker got kidnapped. Neav stopped teaching us powers all together and waved us off like we didn't even exist and yet Ciaran still went running back to get kicked away like the runt she is. How stupid can you be? Must have been the brain damage from when she got dropped on the floor all those times Raven picked her up and dropped her. Oops did she just admit to that? The girl needs to be put into a mental institutition. If she really thinks that their mother loves her that much. Keep running back and trying to be that perfect daughter, Ciaran. Yes, she might acknowledge you someday. Saved yourself my Ass Zane disappeared when they were 13. He'd been kidnapped. It was all Neav's fault. Had the bitch only been there, Zane would not have been lost and taken by the pirates. It gave her all the more reason to hate her mother. Even if Zane wasn't on Corellia at the time of the kidnapping. It caused her to realize that she actually did love her brother. Damn him for getting kidnapped. It wasn't that she didn't, but now she actually had to admit it to herself. Stupid bastard would get the shit kicked out of him if their parents ever found him. Well suffice to say the little bastard showed up on their Corellian doorstep. His bullshit about killing the entire pirate crew all by himself after being trained by some pathetic Jedi was just that. Bullshit. And Raven was the only one brave enough to call the little whomprat on it. And what did she get for it? That stupid bitch cut up her face! Neav sliced both of her daughter's cheeks down to the ligaments all because she was going to say bad things about her brother and integrate a nasty comment about their father to top it off. I'll show her Well after what Neav did to her, Raven ran upstairs and sent an immediate holo to her father and needless to say had a difficult time explaining what had happened to her. Alistair felt that Neav had gone to far with the disciplining of their eldest child and was not happy that he had not been notified immediately that Zane had returned home. Alistair came to Corellia to get their children and take them back to Spira. Raven had other plans. The Enemy of my Enemy Raven showed up at her grandmother Shery deWinter's Penthouse on Coruscant. She'd rather live there than with anyone else. Not that her Daddy wouldn't do. But she didn't want to live with Zane. And over her dead body was she going to live with Neav again. Grandma had rules though. Parties had to be cut in half, no drinking, Raven had to be prepared for training at a moment's notice. Most of that wasn't all that hard of a request. But the party bit? Come on! Training in the Force With Shery as her Master, training was not going to be easy seeing that her mother had neglected her training after Zane had been kidnapped. Though she and her grandmother have not had much time to work together with Training, And that's because her grandmother has been busy with her work and other things. Her Beloved While walking through the Red Lady, Raven spotted the back end of one of the Red Gents and it detured her from leaving the establishment. It turned out that it was Kane Jackson. Yes, he was 5,000 credits a night and her mother had cut her credits off when she'd run off, but Raven was a resourceful girl. Never once revealing who she was, she paid for the Gent with her grandmother's money and had her good time with him. Well it turned out that they had fallen in love with one another, but did not know it just yet. Leaving a trail of where and how she'd paid for his services was a dumb move on her part to say the least. Daddy and Grandma immediately relinquished her cred cards and would not give her anymore credits to spend on anything that was.. as they deemed unecessary. This was where Neav and Daddy differed. Neav could have cared less where she went. or what she spent her money on. Shery and Alistair told Rave she could get a job working at the Red Lady. Needless to say by the end of her first shift, her grandma was ready to fire her, but gave her a second chance. Luckily she and Kane were in love and Kane gave her all of his free time, but by this time, he wanted her father's permission to date her. Raven's thoughts on this were 'He really couldn't care less.' but Kane felt it would be the honorable thing to do. Alistair only wanted his daughter treated right and otherwise gave permission. Shortly after they began dating, they began talking about living together. Kane was building her a house on the Gold Shores of Corellia. He had even mentioned children at one point. But when she told him she pregnant with his child, Kane left her. The Aftermath Devastated by his leaving, Raven poured herself into her work and told no one of her pregnancy. It was too much for her to even think about him. She went to parties behind her grandmother's back to forget about him, but it wasn't enough. The Return Four months later he came knocking.. well not so knocking.. on her doorstep. Raven had given him a key card to the Penthouse but not the security codes. It was revealed that he had left her because he was scared that she'd told him she was pregnant so soon after they'd met and started making plans to move to Corellia to be with one another. Since Raven had not provided Kane with the security codes, Her father and grandma had been notified because she'd forgotten to turn them off being too busy fighting with Kane. They found them there together and it came to pass that they found out she was four months pregnant. It came to Alistair as a surprise and Raven was sure it was yet another disappointment on her end. Which was why she never wanted to tell him. She adores her father that much. The Abandonment and birth Now five months pregnant, Kane has left her again. Hormonal and unstable with her feelings, Raven has gone to Spira to speak to her father about the incident. She was in severe pain and began bleeding. Her father rushed her to the med clinic. After many hours of labor and surgery, Connor Starkiller was born four months early at 2 lbs 10 oz. After one month in the clinic Raven was finally released. Connor remains in the clinic still. Force Powers Category:Female Category:Character Category:Ancient Sith Empire Category:Sith Category:Sith Knight Category:Starkiller Family Category:Revata Family Category:Corellia Category:Near Human Category:Force Sensitive Category:Force User